Current printing systems typically include one or more replaceable printer components, such as inkjet cartridges, inkjet printhead assemblies, toner cartridges, ink supplies, etc. Some existing systems provide these replaceable printer components with on-board memory to communicate information to a printer about the replaceable component, such as ink fill level, marketing information, etc.
The data stored in the on-board memory of a replaceable printer component is typically relied upon to properly operate and track the replaceable printer component and the printing system in which the replaceable printer component is installed. As such, the data stored in the on-board memory should not be subjected to unauthorized use or to unauthorized modifications.
For these and other reasons, a need exists for the present invention.